


The Writing Process

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Writing - Fandom
Genre: Writing, stories from the drive, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's how it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Writing Process

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, this is truly how it feels. xoxo

It wasn’t my fault.  
Or maybe it was. Who knew at this point?  
I hadn’t quite done much wrong, although consequences had ensued at some point from my actions.  
It wasn’t my fault.  
And yet, there I was, sitting in my swivel chair, turning back and forth as I stared at the document on my computer screen.  
This could not have been my fault.  
But no. There it was. The words flashed on the screen like reminders of what I had done wrong.  
‘And she fell to the ground, dead.’  
God, that was such a horrible ending to a story. Who kills off every character in one story? Everyone had died, or disappeared. I was so horrible.  
“I’m so horrible,” I said to myself as I deleted the line, only to type it much differently.  
‘And she sank to her knees, the life fading away from her eyes as she died.’  
“What is wrong with me?” I asked myself. I backspaced.  
‘And so her story ended. She had died.’  
“I am such a horrible person.” It didn’t work.  
‘She fucking died.’  
“I fucking died,” I groaned, deleting the line.  
What would happen if I just had her live? That could work.  
‘But the miracle of life came, and she stood straight, walking forward to her future.’  
That sounded right.  
It did, to have only one character survive in the pit of characters I had killed.


End file.
